Red Leather
by Angel-o-Darkness
Summary: These pages filled with ink have helped this girl more than anyone could know.


_Disclaimer: Seriously, don't own the Labyrinth. But I do own a snazzy Labyrinth t-shirt. _

People often wondered about the ragged old leather-bound book in Sarah's dorm room. It was a small book in comparison to most of the ones that were required reading, but it seemed to be a constant in Sarah's ever changing collection. While she would donate old ones that she had read a thousand times in order to make room for newer books, the little red book would stay in it's place, the red always standing out against all the rest. When people asked her about the book, she would laugh it off. Merely stating that it was "Childhood Fantasies", and her friends would nod and agree, not bringing up the presence of the book anymore.

But whenever she was found to be in a foul mood during the day, you would be sure to find her curled up in a corner with it later, fierce determination on her face as she read the lines that were burned into her mind. People knew well enough to leave to leave her alone while she read it, as she thoroughly lost herself in the paper and ink. What was curious to most people was the tears that would fall down her face as she got to the last few pages. When asked about this peculiar habit, she would just give a watery smile and change the subject, shutting down anyone who tried to pursue it further.

And so everyone who knew Sarah lent this small unremarkable book to be one of her quirks, apart of the Sarah that they knew and loved, and so they left it alone.

It took a long time for anyone to finally get the truth out of the girl. It was a college party; a silly halloween masquerade between the different dorms upon the campus. Sarah's friends found this white dress for her, pouffy sleeves and skirt, tight bodice, intricate designs. Sarah's smile was a bit pained at this, but she thanked her friends and wore it anyways, hair teased high with a glinting silver head piece. The masquerade seemed to make her anxious in a way no one could predict, and she drank more of the punch than was probably recommended. It wasn't until her fifth glass that a tall blonde man in a blue velvet jacket approaches her. He swirls her around the dance floor expertly, his presence seemingly soothing Sarah, making the girl relax.

The man is soon leading Sarah out of the dance hall and into the crisp fall air. She follows him like she's in a dream, never pay attention to the fact that he knows where her dorm room is and let's them in without her key. He swirls her around slowly, singing to her softly and she smiles and sighs before she admits that she needs to goto the bathroom. He nods slightly, his voice assuring her that he will be here when she gets back.

When she comes back into the room she feels her heart stop. He's standing there, flipping through her copy of the Labyrinth, eyes soft as he reads the pages. She swallows hard before going to him, gently liberating the pages from his grasp. She places the book back onto the shelf, before slowly turning to meet his gaze.

"A favourite?" His head, tilted slightly to the left as he leans against the wall. Sarah feels her heart in her throat as she clears her throat before answering.

"It helped me through a lot of things." Is what she says, as she makes her way to her bed. She sits stiffly as he comes and sits down beside her, the bed dipping slightly under his weight. Before she realizes what she's doing the words tumble out, an avalanche of repressed thoughts and feelings come crashing around her.

"I got it at a second hand shop when my parents first started arguing. At first it was just some silly thing, a way to pass the time. But then it became more. I started to see myself as this grand heroine, going on this adventure, facing this grand foe. It was a way to escape the arguments, after all, would this woman is facing the Goblin King, her greatest adversary, do you think she would have the time to be concerned for the divorce of her parents?" Sarah's eyes close briefly as she leans backwards, lying across the bed, feeling the man beside her mimic the position. He's listening intently and so she continues.

"I found myself using it even more as an escape when my father met Susan, and soon they were married and I seemed to have no place in their new and happy marriage except as someone who was their to ruin the happy couple. They soon had Toby and I was pushed back even further. I lost myself in the fantasy. I even dreamed that I managed to wish away my baby brother, that I fought my way to the Goblin city, and that I won. That dream gave me a new perspective on my life." She looks at the ceiling, lost in the memories, the warmth at her side more a comfort than an annoyance.

"It's not fair; but that's the way it is" She states, nodding her head.

"It was with that attitude that I approached everything from then on, and it got better. I did better for myself and for my family."

"However, no matter how much my new attitude seemed to improve everything around me. It couldn't stop the cancer from taking my baby brother. It couldn't take away the pain he was feeling, it couldn't make him better." The tears welled up in her eyes, and her head started to hurt, but she ploughed on, too far in to stop now.

"I would read him the Labyrinth, help take his mind off the pain, if only for a little while. He once said to me, that he wished he was a goblin, because goblins don't get sick. They don't get hurt like he is. He was only three. He was only three, he was put through more pain than most will ever experience, and he was taken way to early." The tears are falling and she chokes on a sob, her companion pulling her close, letting her sob into his side. It seems like forever that they stay like that. She manages to calm down a bit before continuing.

"I tried you know? I tried wishing him away. I tried every combination of words I could think of, I tried begging, I tried demanding, I kicked and I screamed, but he never came and part of me lost hope. It would've been better to have a goblin as a brother than to have him dead." They lay there for a while, him stroking her hair, her hands gripping the soft velvet of his jacket. She feels raw and vulnerable and feels herself laugh nervously.

"Sorry, probably not what you were expecting tonight huh?" The tears are still fresh on her face and she tries to wipe them away before his hands come up and stop her. He hushes her placing his forehead against hers. His eyes intense in colour, mismatched and lovely. She feels herself get lost in them.

"Do not worry Sarah, I have you" He kisses her cheeks, her forehead and then her lips. Their eyes connect again and It feels as if the burden of years is lifted and she cries again. She cries with relief, with joy, and with love for this man for helping her to let go. She falls asleep in his arms.

When she dreams, she dreams of Labyrinths and goblins, of wishes and magic,of Goblin Kings and her little brother alive and well.

When she wakes there's tears dried on her face, but she feels lighter than she has in years. In place of the strange man there is a white owl feather. She places it delicately within the cover of the red leather book before closing it and placing it back on the shelf, waiting for the next challenge life throws her way. She breathes in, and then out looking out the window feeling her resolve restored.

Life isn't fair, but that's the way it is.

And today is a new day.


End file.
